


A Dragon's Fire

by Everyday_Im_Preaching (orphan_account)



Category: Kita - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Demons, Dragons, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anthromorphs, dub-con, fire demons, hiyokai, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel isn't the type of dragon to ask.<br/>He never has been.<br/>So when he hires Ignis, a fire demon posing as a local college student, he doesn't.<br/>Basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioActivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction for the Kitaverse.  
> Kita is a novel written by my beta, housemate, and best friend. Give it a read if you've got the time!  
> This has not been beta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Abel looked up at the sound of the door handle turning; Ignis stumbled in, grocery bags clutched tightly to his chest as he dodged the mess of papers and trash that littered the floor. Abel smiled fondly at the college student. He had hired the fire demon as a sort of ‘maid’ no less than two weeks ago.

There was a soft rustling of paper as the bags were unloaded onto his cluttered desk. Strands of vibrant red hair fell down into Ignis’s face and he blew at them uselessly before reaching up and tucking the unruly hair behind his ear.

“You know, when I took this job, the ad said ‘housekeeper’. Not ‘nanny’.” Ignis muttered scornfully. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest as his human facade faded away. His white eyes were traded for yellow, and Abel let out a hum of appreciation as the pink tint in Ignis’s skin was traded for a deep orange. He briefly congratulated himself on his taste; the fire demon was quite the sight to see under the cool flickering lights of Abel’s computer screens.

“Come over here.” Abel ordered, turning slowly in his chair to face Ignis. He folded his hands in his lap. Ignis looked at him, immediately suspicious of the dragon. “I’m not going to bite you or anything, you know.” Ignis took a few, measured steps toward his employer. Abel crooked his finger in a come hither motion, and Ignis leaned down. “Tell me, how are you liking the human world so far? It’s a tad plain for my taste.”

“Plain?” Ignis questioned. After a moment of thought, he shrugged. “I think it’s a wonderful place.” he began to stand back up, “I have a shit ton of homework to do--” a clawed hand caught his jaw and dragged him down. Ignis dropped to his knees in shock, feeling the tips just barely dig into the soft flesh of his cheeks. His face was now just inches from the dragon’s face.

“Yes, this world was a very plain place;” Abel grinned at him. “Until little monsters like you came out to play.” His breath momentarily mingled with the panting, panicked breathing of Ignis.

Ignis’s red hair tickled his nose and their eyes interlocked, gold staring into frightened pools of yellow. Ignis’s breath hitched and he brought his hands up to Abel’s shoulder, trying to push the older man away. The hand on his face was like a vice, unyielding despite any attempt he made to struggle. Abel, having enough of the boy’s resistance, yanked him upwards and into his lap. His other arm wrapped around the fire demon’s back, locking their bodies tightly together.

Abel’s mouth met Ignis’s in a rough, unforgiving kiss. The hand that had been clutching Ignis’s face loosened, traveling down the fire demon’s jaw and around the back of his head. They gripped the back of Ignis’s head, preventing him from breaking the kiss; Abel forced his tongue past the younger man’s lips, utterly dominating his mouth. He wasn’t careful, fangs cutting against Ignis’s lips and causing a small line of blood to trail down his chin.

When he let the fire demon breathe again, Abel drew his tongue along his chin. He lapped the area clean, following the trail all the way to the cut lip. He sucked on the freshly made wound. He released Ignis’s head, hand traveling in between them and tugging at the hem of the fire demon’s shirt.  

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ignis demanded, still trying to force air into his lungs. “I don’t get paid enough for this kind of abuse!” Abel pushed at the hem of Ignis’s jeans. His fingers were drawing small, deliberate circles on the flesh of the younger man’s hipbone.

“I _could_ pay you.” Abel told him with a thoughtful hum. A wicked smile broke across his face, and he drew his tongue along his lips. He relished in the coppery taste that still lingered there. “However, do you think I can take you for a test drive first?”

“Get off of me, I’m not your personal whore!” Ignis protested. Abel hummed softly in response. His hand traveled south to cup Ignis’s ass, kneading it roughly. The fire demon gasped and struggled against the hold even harder. Abel lowered his head, kissing the base of Ignis’s jaw.

“Have you ever done this before?” The dragon asked, breath hot against Ignis’s ear. He gently ran his tongue along the outer shell and bit at the curved edge. Ignis let out a soft yelp, causing Abel to kiss the injured flesh in apology. Ignis stiffened at the gentle touch. Abel chuckled, moving his hand from the fire demon’s ass so that he could grope him through his jeans. “I’d assume not, but you’re so...excited.” he teased.

“Stop touching me.” Ignis gasped through grit teeth. His body was heating up at an increased rate, borderline boiling. He didn’t know how the dragon was still touching him. Abel continued to roll Ignis through his jeans. “I said stop.” Ignis panted. Abel snickered at him.

The hand traveled up, unbuttoning the fire demon’s jeans. Ignis let out a quiet whimper as slender fingers slipped inside and began to fondle him through his jeans. The thin fabric of his boxers became painfully obvious as the fingers traced the curve of his cock. He grit his teeth and moaned involuntarily.

“So you don’t like this?” Abel questioned with a smirk. He knew all too well that Ignis was enjoying himself. The arm that had been restraining him let go, raising so that Abel could draw his hand down the younger man’s cheek. It cradled the reddened cheeks.

“Please.” Ignis breathed, unsure of what he was asking for. He didn’t know why the dragon was making him feel this way or how, but he didn’t care.

“There we are.” Abel murmured, pleased with his complacency. “Kiss me.” Ignis hesistated briefly before leaning down to capture the dragon’s lips with his own; the kiss was sloppy and unpracticed, but it told Abel all he needed to know. He’d won..

Abel smiled against Ignis’s lips and shoved his tongue past them. He forced the younger man’s mouth open, beginning an unrelenting onslaught on the other’s mouth. Abel removed his hand from the other’s pants to scrape his nails up the toned stomach, leaving thin white lines in his wake. A soft whimper of loss reached his ears, and he kissed the fire demon’s nose.

Ignis wasn’t expecting Abel to switch positions with him, pressing him against the leather seat. The older man made quick work of Ignis’s shirt, buttons inconsequential as they popped from their places.

“I liked that shirt.” Ignis muttered. Abel rolled his eyes and fully pulled the offending garment off, tossing it on to the floor. Soon, Ignis was distracted again--the dragon was licking up the lines that his claws had made, finally settling on a dusky red nipple. He began to suck lightly--Ignis’s chest began to rumble with a pleased purr as Abel alternated between the two. He flicked his tongue lazily at them, poking and prodding and rolling them carefully between his teeth when he saw fit.

Abel’s hand went back to caressing Ignis’s cock, quickly undoing the button and zipper that separated him from the hardened piece of flesh. Before he could pull them down, he felt the fire demon’s hands on his shoulders. The hands shook, fisting the cloth underneath them and tugging. Abel took a moment to pull off his shirt and toss it away. Golden scales flashed beneath his skin, lizard-like and pressing against the skin of his human shell. He pressed his chest once more against the heated flesh of the fire demon.

Leaning down, he brushed their noses together. Ignis let out a soft moan and Abel took advantage, kissing him once more. His fingers slowly traveled across Ignis’s chest, tracing a nipple in lazy circles before pinching it a little too roughly. Ignis grunted in response; the grunt easily became a gasp as the dragon rocked their hips together. Ignis, seeking more friction, arched up against Abel. The dragon let out a pleased chuckle--the fire demon had been so easy to convince.

Ignis’s pants were the next thing to go, and Abel wasted no time ridding the demon of them. They pooled on the side of the chair, a puddle of denim. The boxers were next, and Ignis was caught in between a gasp of shock and a sigh of relief as they did so.

The dragon’s weight was lifted from Ignis’s chest, and he eyed the dragon shiftily as the man knelt between his knees. Abel gripped Ignis’s cock and gave it a solid pump, sizing it up. Ignis let out a breathy groan, barely catching the wicked smile the dragon gave to him. Leaning forward, he gave a solid lick from base to tip.

“Why?” Ignis moaned, focusing on Abel. The dragon shrugged.

“You’re convenient.” Abel replied. This earned him a glare, but not for long as Abel took the demon in his mouth. Ignis’s head connected with the back of the chair and he let out a pitiful moan. His blunt claws dug into the armrests of the chair. In his haze, he could barely hear his employer opening a drawer in his desk. He turned his head in time to notice the dragon slipping a small jar of clear, viscous liquid into his palm.

Ignis was about to question the dragon when he Abel sucked particularly hard on his cock and he was lost again. It wasn’t until he was near close to finishing when felt his ass cheeks being spread apart. His eyes shot open, staring down at Abel in confusion. A finger, wet and unpleasantly cold, circled his puckered hole. Ignis tried to shift in the chair, perhaps dissuade the dragon--instead, Abel let go of Ignis’s cock with a wet ‘pop’ and pushed one of Ignis’s knees up against the demon’s chest, pushing the finger in in sync.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked. The finger was uncomfortable inside of him, and Abel wriggling it around wasn’t helping. It began to move in and out of him in a steady motion.

“I’m stretching you.” Abel replied, ignoring the fire demon’s stern tone. “I can’t just stick my dick in. That could hurt a first timer like you.” he pressed a kiss to Ignis’s lips. He drew his tongue along the thin seam, asking them to part. When Ignis didn’t respond with anything more than a wince at the finger moving inside him, Abel shrugged and abandoned his lips. Instead, he began to kiss and suckle at the demon’s collarbone. He nipped sharply at the other man’s clavicle.

A second finger joined the first and Ignis let out yet another confused whimper. Abel curled the fingers within the younger man. He had to wonder for a moment if fire demons, specifically the brand of Hiyokai that Igni was, had prostates. After a moment of searching, his question was answered for him.

“Gods.” Ignis breathed, searching for something to dig his heels into. The young man began to meet the thrusting fingers, trying to impale himself onto them, hoping it’d help them brush against the little bundle of nerves again. Abel pressed a kiss to the base of Ignis’s neck.

“Come on, cry out. Scream for me.” Abel whispered, before striking it again. And scream Ignis did. He dug his fingers into Abel’s back, sobbing uncontrollably at the ruthless barraging on his prostate. He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn’t even noticed the third finger pressing into him.

Too soon, the fingers left him. He met Abel’s eyes, panting and coming apart in the dragon’s chair. Abel undid his belt and removed his own pants, kicking them under his desk.

“Forgot to put on boxers this morning?” Ignis asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He had forgotten he was naked long enough to make a snark-filled comment at the dragon.

Abel couldn’t keep the smirk from his face as he approached the chair. He placed his hands on the armrests. Picking up the jar from the floor, Abel slowly applied it to his cock, slipping his hand up and down his own erection. Ignis swallowed, but against his better judgement, he looked. And he laughed. Not at Abel’s size, but the long, golden tail that was dragging on the floor and flicking back and forth like a metronome.  Abel’s feet were halfway phased between the three-toed claws of his dragon half. He didn’t know that Abel could transform at all.

“I wouldn’t be laughing.” Abel muttered, clearly offended. Gripping his cock, he aligned himself carefully and entered the fire demon in a sharp, hilt burying thrust. Ignis let out a cry of pain, and Abel graced him with a comforting kiss. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel better soon.”

The rocking of Abel’s hips and the soft coos of encouragement helped ease the initial pain. The scales, previously intangible, were becoming hard underneath Ignis’s hands as he gripped Abel’s shoulder’s. To Abel’s credit, he was starting off murderously slow with the fire demon. He let out a soft rumble and stroked Ignis’s thigh in comfort.

The fire demon had clenched his eyes shut when the dragon began to thrust, trying to get accustomed to the unusual feeling and the small jolts of pain as he was stretched  with each one. The dragon’s tail was wrapped around the base of the chair, holding it in place. Every movement of the older man’s hips shook the chair. Ignis couldn’t fight Abel off when he was in his human form, and now...now the man was half-dragon. He didn’t have a choice.

Lips began to kiss every bit of orange flesh they could reach, trying to comfort Ignis. At least a little bit. The pain began to fade, leaving the odd feeling of Abel thrusting inside of him, filling him completely and endlessly. He let out a half-dazed moan--a pleasureable hum began to settle across his hips.

“Fuck, Abel.” he gasped. The head of Abel’s cock had hit his prostate dead on, making the fire demon see stars. “Please, again, fuck.” Abel complied without a second thought, shoving forward. From that moment on, the only noises that could be heard from the fire demon were wanton noises of pleasure and breathy gasps of worship and that of Abel’s name.

Ignis’s eyes were barely open as his legs were stretched uncomfortably wide. Giving himself over completely to the dragon was easy. He would let Abel do whatever he wished with his body as long as the pleasure continued. Ignis, so caught up in his own pleasure, didn’t notice the golden scales climbing Abel’s face, or the now rough treatment of his body as the dragon slammed into him.

Abel caught Ignis’s gasping warning in his mouth. The dragon thrust forward deeply, coming with a pleased hiss into the heated, constricting body of Ignis--the fire demon was groaning his name, unabashed, as he came. Abel locked lips with the fire demon, forcing his lips open. A small puff of fire transferred between the two; Abel tangled a hand into Ignis’s hair, holding him close.

Ignis' eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed against the back of the leather chair, not staying awake long enough for Abel to pull himself from him. Abel chuckled, wiping away the bit of slobber from their final kiss from his lips. He gently kissed down the others chest, pressing a kiss over one of his lungs, feeling his fire burn within Ignis. He kissed the area once more, now possesively as his fire joined the flames that already resided within his body. Abel pulled out gently, looking down at his stomach, then back at the screens. He couldn't very well leave them....picking up a remote, he clicked the record button, and the small red circle that meant it was recording flashed at him. He picked up the limp body of Ignis and made his way to his bathroom. Abel would make Ignis watch them later..perhaps during a second round. Dragons were insatiable, after all.  His feet slowly turned back to their normal, ten-toed selves, Abel content.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Song(s) for this fic:  
> Kiss The Devil by Bel Heir  
> I Want Your Bite by Chris Crocker
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
